


ive never made a bet but we gamble with desire

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Confessions, Crying, Cuddles, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cum on body, Dirty Talk, Drunken sex, Face Sitting, First Times, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Hickey kink, Hickeys, Humiliation, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nipple kink, Overstimulation, PWP, Party, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Protected Sex, Rejections, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing, This is all porn, Top!Kageyama, Unrequited Love, Voice Kink, actually, akiteru is a sweetheart, akiteru is big bro tm, akiteru tries to give kei the sex talk, bottom!tsukishima, bruise kink, but he bottoms, but the thought was there, cum kink, cum on face, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, degrading, dom!tsukishima, drunk boys, face fucking, feelings happen at some point, he feels terrible about it, he knows everything, heres the thing, i love kei and tadashis friendship, im looking at you kei, impromptu boners, its cute, kei being thoroughly wrecked, kei is having none of it, kei is in love with tadashi, kei is the dom, like 10k at least is porn, lots of overstim, lowkey exhibitionism, okay only the first time, out of 14k, overuse of the name king, school sex, sex without adequate preperation, sexualisation of the name king, sub!kageyama, tadashi is a sweetheart too, there is actually quite a bit of plot towards the end i promise, there is some, theres very little plot honestly, use a condom kids, whooo boy, yamaguchi is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Kei would have done anything to get out of the current situation he found himself in. On the floor of his bedroom, looking over Hinata and Kageyama’s shoulders as they struggled to complete the homework task that Kei had so easily explained to them and Yamaguchi and Yachi were sitting close by, not holding up their end of the deal.





	ive never made a bet but we gamble with desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



Kei would have done anything to get out of the current situation he found himself in. On the floor of his bedroom, looking over Hinata and Kageyama’s shoulders as they struggled to complete the homework task that Kei had so easily explained to them and Yamaguchi and Yachi were sitting close by, not holding up their end of the deal.

They were giggling softly to each other, hands held and shoulders touching and whispering softly so that the others couldn’t hear. Kei’s eyes narrowed as he watched Yamaguchi press a tender kiss to Yachi’s cheek and her cheeks darkened red and Yamaguchi said something softly to her and she blushed even further.

Anywhere but here. That was hardly fair, wasn’t it? This had been his and Yamaguchi’s place since they were small. And now he was subjected to this, on his own bedroom floor. They had said that they would come over to help tutor Kageyama and Hinata – that was one of the only reasons that Kei had agreed, that and the fact that regrettably now having had to put up with these two idiots for over a year, he had softened considerably. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, of course.

‘Yamaguchi.’ Kei said flatly, and he looked over to Kei.

‘Yes, Tsukki?’ He asked, a little embarrassed but feigning ignorance.

Kei raised an eyebrow and gestured to Hinata, who was sitting closer to the pair. ‘Are you going to help at all, or just sit there cuddling the whole time?’

Yamaguchi flushed and giggled, kissing Yachi on the cheek and moving away from her and closer to Hinata.

‘Sorry Tsukki.’ He said with a laugh, though Kei didn’t feel the usual fondness he did at the sentiment, he felt annoyed.

Yachi looked positively mortified, which in the normal way would have amused Kei to no end, but he was just not in the mood.

He gestured to Kageyama and got up and went to the door. ‘I’m having a break.’ He said flatly with no further explanation and left. 

He went down to the kitchen to pour himself a cold glass of water, grateful that both of his parents were working late tonight and Akiteru wasn’t due to come home for a visit for a day or two and once those idiots and the lovebirds were gone, he would have some peace at last.

Kei forced himself to go back into his bedroom, but decided to sit on his bed instead of rejoining the group and picking up a book from his bedside table.

‘Tsukki, you could have offered the rest of us a drink. You are the host after all!’ Yamaguchi said playfully.

‘You know where the kitchen is, Yamaguchi.’ He said without looking up.

‘Tadashi, is Tsukishima-kun annoyed with you?’ He heard Yachi whisper.

‘I don’t know.’ Yamaguchi replied quietly, sounding a little hurt and worried.

Kei immediately felt bad, knowing that for starters, he most definitely should not be causing a scene with multiple witnesses that he did not want, and secondly – well, he shouldn’t be causing a scene in the first place. Yamaguchi was free to date whoever he chose, and if that happened to be every person on the planet that was not Kei then fine. Kei didn’t care.

 _Not on my bedroom floor._ Kei reminded himself and eyed Yamaguchi and Yachi from the side.

Their fingers were still interlocked and they threw the occasional soft smiles to one another. It was sickening. Completely sickening.

Kei read for around half an hour before looking at the clock and seeing that it was close enough to five-thirty.

‘Right. Time’s up. Everybody out.’ Kei said abruptly, standing up and going to his bedroom door and holding it open.

‘Tsukki-’

‘You’ve all been here for hours and I think I’m going slightly insane, so please.’ He gave Yamaguchi a very forced smile. ‘Leave.’

A flash of hurt crossed Yamaguchi’s face and he took Yachi’s hand and stood up. ‘Alright.’ He said dejectedly and walked towards the door.

‘I’ll text you later.’ He said as he left and Kei shrugged.

‘Sure.’ He said airily.

Hinata then left, thanking him enthusiastically for his help and then it was only Kageyama left.

‘Hurry up, King, I’m not standing here for my health.’ He snapped and Kageyama looked at him.

‘If this were a year ago I would assume you’re just an asshole, but what the hell is wrong with you?’ He asked and Kei was taken aback by this.

‘Nothing is wrong with me. I think we both know I’m just an asshole.’

Kageyama tilted his head. ‘I don’t think you’re an asshole. Not any more.’ 

Kei rolled his eyes. ‘Just leave. Please.’

Kageyama stood up and fidgeted. ‘I- I wanted to ask you. Would you just help me for a little longer? Ten minutes is all it will be I swear! I just haven’t quite finished yet.’

Kei tutted. ‘Can’t you do it yourself yet?’ He asked and Kageyama didn’t say anything. ‘Fine.’ He said with a sigh. ‘Ten minutes. You can sit at the desk now there’s more space.’ He said, gesturing to his desk and Kageyama nodded and did as he was told.

Kei didn’t have another chair so he just stood over him, checking that he was doing it right as he went along.

‘Nope.’ Kei said softly, not realising how close he was to Kageyama’s ear until Kageyama shivered at his warm breath. Interesting. 

He pointed on the page to where Kageyama had messed up. 

‘Try again.’ He said, not having moved and Kageyama turned to look at him, and he was so close that Kei couldn’t actually focus on his face even with his glasses on.

Kei smirked as Kageyama turned back to his homework and continued on.

‘There we go. Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’ 

Kageyama shook his head wordlessly. 

‘I’m going to make a deduction about you, King.’ He said, shifting a little so he was looking at Kageyama’s face as he worked. Kageyama’s eyes flicked up to look at him. ‘I don’t think you’re stupid.’ He said and the surprise on Kageyama’s face was evident. ‘No. I think, your mind is just too crowded to concentrate. All that volleyball...’ He trailed off, placing his fingers on Kageyama’s temples. ‘You just have to learn, to let it go.’

‘Is that what you do?’ Kageyama asked slowly and Kei hummed.

‘More often than not. Things don’t matter to me like they do to you, so I suppose I see why you have a hard time, but it’s better in the long run, no?’

‘To be like you?’

Kei laughed lightly. ‘Carry on.’ He said, noticing that Kageyama had stopped writing. ‘You’re nearly there.’

‘I’m going to make a deduction about you now, Tsukishima.’ Kageyama said when he had finished, standing up and joining Kei by the still closed door.

‘I’m listening.’ Kei said amusedly.

‘I think, that the reason you’re so touchy with Yamaguchi lately, is because you’re in love with him.’ Kageyama said smugly, obviously feeling pretty proud of himself and Kei’s eyes narrowed.

‘Shut up, King, you don’t know anything.’

‘Oh?’ He raised an eyebrow challengingly at Kei. ‘Make me.’ 

He surged forward and kissed Kageyama, pushing him back against the door and to his surprise, Kageyama moaned into his mouth and kissed back eagerly.

They kissed like this for a few minutes before Kei pulled back breathlessly and hummed. ‘I shall make another deduction about you now, and say that I suspect you may be hard for me – oh look, I was right.’ He grinned as he groped Kageyama’s crotch, finding it just as he had said and Kageyama let out a low moan, bucking his hips into Kei’s hand.

Kageyama whimpered as Kei unbuttoned his trousers and Kei held back a snicker.

‘Needy.’ He commented, pulling Kageyama’s tousers down to his ankles and placing his palm back over Kageyama’s crotch. ‘Interesting.’ He observed as Kageyama whined, pushing his hips up, forcing his clothed dick further into Kei’s hand and Kei squeezed a little, earning a breathy whimper. ‘Very interesting.’ He tilted his head, looking at Kageyama’s flushed face, eyes screwed closed, lips parted and a pink blush dusted over his cheeks.

‘Shut up.’ Kageyama bit out and Kei laughed lightly. 

‘Oh? Make me.’ Kei mirrored what Kageyama had said only a minute or two prior, and wondered why Kageyama had allowed this to escalate so quickly. 

Kageyama grabbed at the collar of Kei’s shirt and crashed their lips together. Kei made quick work of Kageyama’s boxers, easily sliding them down his hips to join his trousers at his ankles and he slid a hand over his waiting cock. Kageyama groaned into Kei’s mouth, hips stuttering forward into Kei’s grip.

Kei broke the kiss, kissing down his jawline and latching onto his neck, biting and sucking as his pumped Kageyama’s cock, hand gliding over easily, slick with precum. 

Kageyama was moaning loudly now, his sounds making Kei’s own trousers particularly uncomfortable and tight, but he kept going, rutting his own crotch into Kageyama’s as his hand moved quickly over his cock, gasping into Kageyama’s neck as he bruised his pale skin.

He felt Kageyama’s hands at his trousers, desperately pulling them down and then his boxers and Kei hissed as he felt their cocks slide against one another, and Kei loosened his grip a little to take both of them in hand.

It was messy; Kei had two lots of precum oozing onto his hand as he worked it over their cocks, both of their hips rutting into each others, desperate for release. Kei’s other hand was tangled in Kageyama’s hair, dragging his head back to give him more space on his neck to bite at.

Kageyama gave a broken moan and Kei looked down just in time to see his cock shoot cum over the both of them and Kei didn’t slow his hand, didn’t ease up as he brought himself to orgasm and Kageyama was a shaking, moaning, overstimulated mess by the time Kei came over himself, groaning into Kageyama’s neck and biting down into his creamy skin, hard.

Neither of them moved for a moment, just panting into one another, Kei’s hand still wrapped around their cocks, cum surely dripping down onto Kei’s carpet, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care much, not when Kageyama looked like this, half naked and pressed into his bedroom door, cum still dripping from his spent cock and deep purple bruises blossoming all over his neck as he gasped and panted.

Kei pulled back and the gravity of what had just happened crashed over him as Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at him. Kei stumbled back a little and averted his eyes, catching his breath.

‘Bathroom is second on the right.’ He said, and Kageyama nodded and then he was gone from Kei’s bedroom. ‘Fuck.’ He breathed, despite having just cum, feeling incredibly turned on.

As he heard the shower turn on, Kei made a split second decision and stepped out of where his trousers and underwear were gathered at his ankles and walked down to the bathroom, pushing the door open. 

Kageyama jumped a little as Kei came in and Kei pulled his shirt off over his head and pulled open the door and stepped inside with him.

‘Yes?’ Kageyama asked, but Kei made no move to respond, simply kissing him, and Kageyama looped his arms around Kei’s waist, pulling him closer.

‘Want you.’ Kei said, his voice a mixture of a growl and a whisper and Kageyama whimpered in return.

‘Please.’ Kageyama breathed as Kei brushed their now already half-hard again cocks together.

Kei tentatively put a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, feeling suddenly unsure of himself as he put a little pressure on his shoulder. Kageyama got the hint, however, and immediately sunk to his knees.

Kei threaded his fingers through Kageyama’s sodden hair as he leant forward to lap at the head of Kei’s cock and Kei groaned appreciatively.

It was evident that Kageyama had never done this before, but that was okay – he was putting in enough effort to make up for it. 

He took Kei’s head into his mouth and sucked at it, and Kei’s bucked into his mouth, forcing Kageyama to take his cock deeper.

Kei took one of Kageyama’s hands in his own and guided it tentatively to his hole, feeling anxiety suddenly well up inside him. Kageyama didn’t seem to mind, moaning around his cock and running his finger tip over the rim of Kei’s hole a few times. 

‘Please.’ Kei said breathlessly, grip in Kageyama’s hair tightening and he moaned out loudly as Kageyama slipped the tip of his finger inside of him.

Kei rocked his hips as Kageyama slid in further, and pulled off his cock as he gagged a little around it.

Kageyama settled for pressing kisses to the inside of Kei’s thigh as he pulled his finger out and thrust it in slowly again. 

‘More.’ Kei breathed, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and pulling him up. He shakily got out of the shower and dragged Kageyama along behind him back to his bedroom, Kageyama just managing to turn the shower off before he was pulled out of the room.

Kei opened his bedside drawer and got out his bottle of lube and a condom, uncapping it as he lay down on the bed and coated two of his fingers.

He slid them into himself, hissing and back arching at the intrusion. ‘King.’ He moaned breathily to Kageyama who stood half in his doorway, watching him in awe.

Kageyama snapped into action, coming over to the bed and kneeling by the side of it, leaning over Kei’s body and mouthing along the shaft of his cock. 

God, he could have cum like that, really. Instead, he pulled Kageyama off of his cock by his hair and threw him a condom.

Kageyama blinked dumbly at it for a few moments before tearing it open carefully. Kei should have figured that Kageyama wouldn’t have known what to do with it. He sat up and took it from Kageyama, rolling it down onto his cock properly, and slathered some lube onto his cock for good measure.

Kageyama hesitated, wetting his lip in anticipation as he took in Kei’s body and then he pulled Kei’s body closer to him by his hips and lined his cock up with Kei’s hole, pressing in slowly.

Kei’s mouth fell open in a silent moan as Kageyama eased into him and grunted softly.

‘Move.’ Kei choked out and Kageyama started rocking his hips against Kei, fucking into him. 

Kageyama shifted, leaning over Kei’s body and panting next to his ear as he sped his thrusts up. Kei raked his nails down Kageyama’s back as he hit his prostate dead on. Kageyama bit down lightly on Kei’s jaw, tugging the skin between his teeth. Kei wrapped his legs around Kageyama, hooking his ankles over one another so that even if Kageyama wanted to get away, he couldn’t.

Kei was sure Kageyama would have blooded half moons on his back from his finger nails by the time they were finished, and he pressed deeper at the thought.

All it took to send Kei over the edge was a few more hits to his prostate and he was shooting cum over his stomach, walls clenching around Kageyama, whose orgasm immediately followed, cock being milked by Kei’s walls and Kei found himself desperately wishing that he hadn’t put the condom on Kageyama and he could feel his cum filling him up. 

Kageyama pulled out of Kei’s hole, breathing heavily, and Kei sat up, eyes hooded and cheeks heated. He helped Kageyama take the condom off, tying it up and tossing it in his bin, before twisting onto his stomach and nosing Kageyama’s soft cock. He took it in his hand and begun to lap at the cum that had spilled over the shaft and Kageyama moaned loudly.

Kei took his cock all the way into his mouth, sucking harshly and Kageyama’s legs were shaking. 

‘Too much.’ He managed to get out, but Kei didn’t let up, pulling off of Kageyama’s cock and teased his slit, lapping up every last drop of cum from his cock. ‘Please, please, please.’ Kageyama whimpered and Kei wasn’t entirely sure whether he was begging for him to stop or to keep going.

He pulled away anyway, hand still lazily stroking over his soft cock, and he looked up, eyes meeting with Kageyama’s as he took the head back into his mouth and Kageyama gave a broken groan.

‘Tsukishima...’ He whimpered and Kei gave in, sitting up and letting Kageyama catch his breath and stop shaking from the over stimulation.

‘Bathroom’s second on the right.’ He said once more with a light laugh and Kageyama huffed out a laugh in return.

He stood up and went to Kei’s bedroom door, stopping momentarily to look back at Kei.

‘You can let yourself out when you’re done. I’ll see you at school, King.’ He said with a slight smirk and Kageyama nodded.

‘See you.’ He replied and Kei just pulled the duvet over himself, feeling completely wiped out, figuring that he could just shower later in the evening after Kageyama had left, but right now – a nap was in order.

***

It was around three days before Kei saw Kageyama properly again. They had seen each other in volley ball practice, of course, but Kei had tried to stay clear of him as much of possible, feeling a little awkward about the whole situation. 

However, with his brother home from university for the weekend, there wasn’t a lot he could do when he answered the door and let Kageyama in, sending him right on up to Kei’s room. 

Kei started as Kageyama knocked on his door, and pushed it slowly open. Kageyama stood there for a moment, hesitating, before walking forward and kissing Kei. To say he was entirely surprised would have been a lie, he was sure he knew what Kageyama was here for the moment he stepped through his door.

Kei pulled back, looking at the breathless and flushed boy in front of him and tilted his head in deliberation. 

‘One night stand...’ He mused, trailing off. ‘And yet here we are again.’ He said, leaning forward ever so slightly to kiss Kageyama softly before pulling back.

He moved swiftly past Kageyama to pull the lock across his door and then took a few steps backwards towards his bed, and fell deliberately down onto it, not breaking eye contact with Kageyama and invitingly parting his legs a little.

‘Come on then, King. Take what’s given to you.’ He said, tongue darting out to lick his lips as Kageyama stepped forward. 

Kageyama was quick to make it onto the bed with Kei, straddling his legs and pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck as Kei threaded his fingers through Kageyama’s hair.

Kei let out a contented sigh, tilting his head to the side to allow Kageyama better access to his skin and he ran his hands down Kageyama’s back, coming to a stop as his hands rested over the curve of his ass, and he kneaded softly, inadvertently pulling Kageyama closer, and Kageyama half huff, half moan into his neck. 

‘King.’ Kei breathed as Kageyama bit softly into his neck, fingers now playing with the hem of Kageyama’s shirt and he swiftly pulled it over his head. Kageyama continued working on the hickey he was giving Kei and Kei was letting out the tiniest of breathy moans, fingers heatedly pressing into the skin on Kageyama’s back. 

Kei could feel himself hard in his trousers, and squirmed to try and relieve the tension, before giving in and unzipping them. He did the same to Kageyama, unzipping his jeans and pulling them down so that they gathered around his knees. He pressed a hand to Kageyama’s erection and he keened into Kei’s neck, pressing into the touch. 

‘Want it that bad, huh?’ Kei asked quietly with a smirk as Kageyama’s hips bucked into his touch and felt him nod against his neck, so Kei pulled down his boxers, freeing his hard cock. 

Kei slid his hand over the shaft a few times, before stopping to thumb the head. He felt Kageyama’s legs begin to shake as he didn’t relent, abusing his head and slit with his touch as Kageyama oozed precum.

‘Please.’ Kageyama panted, pulling away from Kei’s neck to rest his forehead on his shoulder to catch his breath. ‘Please, Tsukishima.’

Kei removed his hand as if he’d been burned and Kageyama let out a long whine. 

‘Not yet, King.’ He said, a hand gripping at Kageyama’s hair to pull him back. Kei looked at him, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide with lust and he kissed him. 

Kageyama whined as his hands fumbled with Kei’s trousers, unable to pull them off and so Kei gently moved Kageyama off of him, so that he could rid himself of the unwanted clothes. Kageyama took the time to do the same with what had gathered around his knees.

Kei gestured for Kageyama to sit where he had been, and Kei clambered onto his lap, kissing him hard. Kei then shifted so that he could press kisses down Kageyama’s chest, stopping at his hard nipples to take one into his mouth and suck. Kageyama gasped and Kei smirked, suckling on the bud.

‘Tsukishima...’ Kageyama moaned, hands entangled in Kei’s hair to keep him in place. Kei flicked his tongue over it and Kageyama hissed, and Kei could feel his hips bucking up so that the tip of his leaking cock brushed Kei’s chest with each thrust. 

‘You’re so sensitive here, King.’ Kei said in almost a coo, but before Kageyama could reply, his lips were around the other nipple, tongue flicked and sucking as he rolled the first between his fingers.

Kageyama gave a high pitched moan, fingers tightly wound in Kei’s hair almost painfully. Kei refused to relent, only bringing a hand between Kageyama’s legs to brush teasingly against his cock.

Kei wrapped his hand loosely around it, unmoving and forcing Kageyama to fuck himself on Kei’s hand to get what he so desperately wanted.

It was only around thirty seconds of this before Kageyama was shooting cum over Kei’s chest with a low and broken moan. Kei pulled back, sitting up on Kageyama’s thighs and looking at the wrecked boy before him.

He had two reddish, purple-y hickeys around both of his nipples and he lay panting with his eyes closed, hips still weakly stuttering as he came down from his high.

‘King.’ Kei said softly, and Kageyama blinked and then focused his gaze on Kei.

‘Fuck.’ He breathed, taking in Kei’s appearance – cum painted on his chest, dripping down, and hard cock, flushed and pressed against his chest.

Kageyama parted his lips as an invitation, eyes fixed on Kei’s cock and so Kei knelt up, shuffling forward so that his cock was just about level with Kageyama’s mouth. 

Kageyama held onto Kei’s thighs as Kei guided his cock to Kageyama’s mouth, precum smearing over his lips as he pushed it into his mouth, trying to swallow a moan at the wet heat that engulfed him.

‘Shit.’ Kei breathed, rocking his hips and pushing his cock further into Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama gagged as it hit the back of his throat, and Kei eased up a little, shallowly thrusting in, but Kageyama took him deep again, swallowing around his shaft and Kei groaned softly. 

Kageyama pulled off, panting, and opened his mouth wide for Kei, waiting.

‘What?’ He asked knowingly. ‘You want me to fuck your face?’ He asked and Kageyama nodded.

Kei put a hand to Kageyama’s hair to hold him in place as Kei pressed his cock back into Kageyama’s mouth, he pressed in until he felt his cock hit the back of Kageyama’s mouth, and he felt Kageyama’s throat convulse around him as he pushed in deeper until he was seated all the way to the hilt inside of Kageyama’s mouth.

Kei blew out a breath, trying to regulate his breathing. ‘You’re so fucking good, King. So fucking good for me.’ 

Kageyama’s eyes were screwed tightly closed and he swallowed again around Kei’s length, desperately trying not to gag.

Kei pulled out to let Kageyama catch his breath and he spluttered a little. Kei brushed his cock against Kageyama’s cheek, smearing precum over his skin for a few moments before thumbing his slit and giving a pleasured hiss and knocking his cock against Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama obediently parted his lips to take Kei’s cock again, sucking around the length as it pushed further into his mouth.

‘Gonna cum.’ Kei breathed, pulling his cock from Kageyama’s mouth. ‘Where do you want it?’ He asked, and Kageyama opened his mouth again.

‘Everywhere.’ He choked out, and Kei groaned. ‘Please.’ Kageyama begged. ‘Want it.’

Kei came in thick ropes that covered Kageyama’s face, dripping down his cheeks, and a little getting into his mouth. Kageyama licked his lips as Kei’s cum dripped down his chin and down his face.

‘Fuck.’ Kei panted, legs feeling weak, and so he sat back down on Kageyama’s lap and reached onto his bedside table for his box of tissues. He cleaned Kageyama’s face and his own chest and then blew out a breath as he stood up, throwing the tissues in the bin and pulling his shirt over his head, and handing Kageyama’s clothes to him.

‘Second on the left?’ Kageyama asked as he pulled his clothes loosely on.

‘Right.’ Kei corrected.

‘Okay.’ Kageyama said, hesitating.

‘What?’ Kei asked, noticing how Kageyama failed to move, and Kageyama licked his lips quickly before walking over to Kei and kissing him. 

Kei let Kageyama kiss him for a few minutes, and he could still taste the remnants of cum on his tongue. 

‘You should give me your number.’ Kei said softly and Kageyama blinked, going to get his phone.

‘Why?’

Kei shrugged. ‘You might want to schedule another study session.’

Kageyama looked confused but gave him his number anyway, and Kei texted him his own. 

‘Go and shower.’ Kei said, though kissed him again a moment later. Kei pushed him away at last and Kageyama unlocked the door, and then was gone. It was only a few moments before Kei heard the shower turn on.

*** 

Kei hadn’t used Kageyama’s number as of yet, and it had been about a week since he had acquired it. Kageyama hadn’t really spoken to Kei too much at school, and Kei supposed that was a good thing. Kei enjoyed having the satisfaction of knowing that he had seen Kageyama like no one else had; all flushed and moaning under Kei’s deft hands and tongue. 

Kei found his mind wandering to Kageyama as he touched himself that night, having been unable to sleep and feeling extremely pent up. He had been laying on his stomach, and had ended up grinding into his mattress until he was moaning breathily and mostly hard. 

He turned over so that he was lying on his back, and freed his cock from his boxers, taking it in had and letting out a pleasured sigh. 

He worked his hand over it a few times, gently thrusting up into his own hand and he squeezed, already feeling close and he supposed that he hadn’t really touched himself since Kageyama came over and he must be incredibly sexually frustrated. He trailed a hand up his torso, fingers lightly dancing over his skin and he stopped at his nipples, taking in a breath as he rolled his fingers over one until it was hard. He twisted and tugged at the bud and let out a slight whimper, wishing he had the same sensitivity there that Kageyama had seemed to. 

It was only a few minutes more before he picked up his phone, unable to resist the urge any longer.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

‘Tsukishima?’ There it was. Kageyama’s sleep filled voice down the other end of the phone. 

Kei held back a groan. ‘King.’

‘It’s like 3am, what the hell?’

‘Tell me, King. Why did you come back?’

‘Why did I what?’ Kageyama asked, confusion evident in his voice and Kei wanted to go to his house and slap his stupid, pretty face. And then do a whole host of other things to him.

‘One time thing. Two time thing. Only so many times before it just becomes a ‘thing’. So tell me – why did you come back?’ 

Kageyama’s breath still heavy from sleep came laboured down the phone into Kei’s ear. 

‘I’m not good with words.’ Kageyama stumbled over himself, and Kei let out the smallest of moans.

‘Doesn’t matter. I just want to hear your voice as I cum.’

‘Fuck.’ Kageyama cursed, his voice low and gravelly. ‘Of course I came back. You’re – you make me feel like I’m drunk. You do things to me that I didn’t even know – make me feel – it’s like I can’t even think around you any more.’

Kei moaned as he worked himself. So close, so close. ‘More.’ He said breathily.

‘I mean – look at you. My god, I – you’re so _fucking hot_ I can’t-’ Kageyama moaned softly.

‘Are you touching yourself? God, tell me you’re touching yourself.’ Kei whimpered.

‘I’m touching myself, Jesus, of course-’ Kageyama confirmed. ‘How could I not? You’re so -’

 _‘Intoxicating._ ’ Kei moaned. ‘I believe is the word you’re looking for.’

 _‘Yes.’_ Kageyama whined. ‘You’re so intoxicating. Fuck the second I picked up the phone, the second I heard your voice...’

‘Were you hard? Tell me.’

‘So, so hard. God, so hard. It’s like you’re here, moaning in my ear and I’m dripping for you already.’

‘Fuck- fuck. I want you. I want you so badly you don’t even know. Need you again. Please.’ 

‘Please.’ Kageyama whimpered, his voice mimicking Kei’s. 

‘Are you close? You sound close.’ Kei’s voice shook as his hand erratically sped up and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

‘Yesyesyes. So close. Are you?’

‘Please, I’ve been ready to cum since I heard you speak. Been waiting for you to catch up.’

‘I’m ready, I’m ready. _Please._ ’

‘Okay, okay.’ Kei hissed, feeling himself tip over the edge. ‘Cum with me.’

Kei moaned loudly as he spilled over his hand, working himself through his orgasm and he heard Kageyama’s groan down the phone. 

‘Fuck.’ Came Kageyama’s voice, almost a whisper.

Kei lay breathless for a few moments. ‘Sorry for waking you.’ Kei said, coming down from his high.

‘Feel free any time.’ Kageyama said and Kei laughed quietly.

‘Can you get to practice early tomorrow?’

Kageyama hummed. ‘How early?’

‘Depends.’ Kei said, a smirk on his face. ‘How quick can you cum?’

Kageyama blew out a breath and huffed a laugh. ‘For you? Thirty seconds.’

Kei laughed again. ‘I think you overestimate me at least a little, King. Forty minutes sound good?’

‘Don’t know if I’ll last that long, but sure.’

‘Oh don’t worry.’ Kei said, knowing the smirk on his face was evident in his voice. ‘You will.’

‘I’ll hold you to it.’

‘You’d better.’ Kei quipped back and put down the phone.

He lay there for a few moments before willing himself to move, leaning over to his tissue box on his bedside table to clean himself up.

***

Kei arrived a few minutes before Kageyama did, and the moment he walked in locking the door behind him, the atmosphere turned a little tense.

‘Hey.’ Kageyama said, averting his eyes and Kei nodded to him.

‘Morning.’ They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Kei looked to Kageyama and cocked his finger in a come hither motion. ‘Come.’ Was all he said.

Kageyama did as he was told, walking towards Kei as Kei stepped backwards, until Kei was pressed against the wall.

‘Isn’t this what you want, King?’ He asked, biting down on his bottom lip and brushing Kageyama’s hair out of his face.

Kageyama’s breath hitched as he nodded. 

‘Prove it.’ Kei mouthed and Kageyama kissed him.

Kageyama’s hands were around Kei’s neck and face, and Kei groaned into the kiss as he slid his hands around Kageyama’s back and down his waist to his ass, pulling him closer.

‘Kiss me like you mean it.’ Kei growled against Kageyama’s lips and Kageyama dragged the bottom one between his teeth, snaking one hand down his chest and under the hem of his shirt.

Kei made quick work of Kageyama’s clothes, and then his own, tossing them to the side and taking Kageyama’s already leaking cock in hand, sliding it between his hands.

‘You weren’t joking, huh?’ Kei teased, eyes drawing up to look at Kageyama’s face as he moaned lightly. 

‘Shut up.’ He breathed, bucking into Kei’s hands.

‘Mm.’ Kei hummed in response, sinking to his knees and flicking his tongue across the head of Kageyama’s dick, tasting his precum.

‘Good?’ Kageyama asked, hands entangling into Kei’s hair.

‘Good.’ Kei practically purred back, eyes locked on Kageyama’s as he lapped at his leaking slit again. ‘So good.’

Kei sucked down the underside of his cock, fingers running over his slit as he did so, Kageyama’s moans turning more breathy with every suck, every touch. He brought his other hand down to cup his balls, playing with them between his fingers and Kageyama’s breath caught as he groaned. 

Kei pulled away for a moment, looking up at Kageyama. ‘Going to cum for me? Mess me up?’ He asked, and Kageyama nodded furiously.

Kei took Kageyama back into his mouth, suckling him to the edge before pulling away again. 

‘Go on then, show me whose boss, King.’ Kei said, tilting his head back to expose his bare neck and torso just as Kageyama spattered cum over him, and Kei moaned as each ribbon hit his skin.

Kei stood up slowly, pushing Kageyama backwards until he fell into one of the chairs, and Kei clambered onto his lap, straddling him.

He nipped at his lips, before winding his hands into Kageyama’s hair and guiding his head to where his cum was on his neck. 

‘You made a mess, King. Clean it up.’ He ordered and Kageyama let out a low groan.

Kei moaned as he felt Kageyama’s tongue against his skin, lapping up his own cum off of him. 

‘See? I told you you tasted good.’ Kei said through a moan as Kageyama bit lightly into his skin and sucked. ‘Not where they’ll see.’ He said, pulling him by his hair off of his neck and kissed him, tasting his cum on his lips and his tongue before re-guiding his head back to a spot further down on his chest where Kageyama had cum.

Once Kei had inspected his chest to find it clean, if with a few bruises starting to form, he got off of Kageyama’s lap and went over to his bag, pulling out a small bottle of lube and handing it back to Kageyama as he spread Kageyama’s legs and sat on his thighs.

‘Open me up.’ Kei breathed into Kageyama’s ear, before he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked.

Kageyama fumbled a bit, given he didn’t exactly have the best view, but his coated fingers found Kei’s entrance and he pressed one in as far as it would go and then stopped. 

‘Mmm.’ Kei moaned. ‘Move.’ He said and Kageyama brought his finger almost all the way out before thrusting it quickly back in and Kei moaned, head falling down onto Kageyama’s shoulder. ‘More.’

Kageyama was quick to add another finger, thrusting them in and out of Kei as he begged for more. He was up to three at a quick pace when he felt Kei sink his teeth into his shoulder.

‘Please.’ He whimpered, legs shaking. ‘Need your cock.’

Kageyama’s cock was already back to full hardness after his orgasm a few minutes prior, and he didn’t hesitate to slick it up and guide it to Kei’s hole.

‘Please, fuck King, please.’ Kei felt himself stretch as the head of Kageyama’s dick pressed into him. 

Neither of them moved for a moment when Kageyama was fully seated inside of him. Kei bit harder into Kageyama’s shoulder as he began to rock his hips over Kageyama’s cock and Kageyama’s fingers kneaded his ass where they rested.

Kei knew that neither of them would last long after Kei picked his pace up and Kageyama started thrusting up into him and Kei soon tipped over the edge- his cock spurting cum over Kageyama’s abdomen and Kageyama spilling into Kei.

After riding out their orgasms, neither of them moved for a few minutes, catching their breath and collecting themselves. Kei was slumped over Kageyama, gently kissing where he had harshly bitten into his skin, tender skin already a dark purple on his shoulder.

Kageyama pushed Kei by the shoulders so that he was sitting up. He glanced down at his stomach and then to Kei and narrowed his eyes.

‘Clean up.’ He said.

‘Can’t move.’ Kei replied, feeling completely exhausted.

Kageyama shoved him off of his lap and down onto the floor. ‘Clean up.’

Kei smirked up at him. ‘Getting all dom on me, King? Sexy.’ He leant forward to where his cum painted Kageyama’s skin and he kissed the skin, not enough to clean the cum but enough to get a covering on his lips.

He looked up at Kageyama and licked his lips. Kageyama audibly swallowed. He moved back to Kageyama’s abdomen, lapping up the cum off of his stomach and then mouthing down his pelvis to his soft cock, taking all of it into his mouth and sucking, revelling in the wrecked moan that left Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama allowed Kei to do this for only a few minutes before pulling him off of his cock and pulling him up so that they were both standing. He kissed him, licking out the remains of cum in Kei’s mouth.

‘Time?’ Kei asked and Kageyama went over to his bag, pulling out his bag.

‘About ten minutes before people should start arriving.’

Kei smirked. ‘Told you.’

Kageyama didn’t reply, but smirked back and tossed Kei’s clothes to him. Kei was careful to reapply more deodorant than needed before putting his volleyball clothes on. 

Once they were both dressed, Kei unlocked the door and went over to Kageyama, running his fingers through his hair.

‘You have sex hair.’ He explained, flattening it where Kei had mussed it and Kageyama did the same for him. ‘I always have sex hair.’ Kei smirked and Kageyama kissed him again.

‘Must be why you always look so enticing.’

‘Enticing, good one. Did you look that up this morning?’

‘Shut up, asshole.’

Kei grinned and nipped at his lips. ‘You like it.’ He pulled away and went back to the other side of the club room, sitting down by his bag and pulling his phone out.

It was only a little over five minutes before their teammates started to arrive and Kageyama kept throwing him glances as Hinata spoke animatedly to him. 

Practice was… Interesting. Kei felt exhausted and rather in need of a nap, so his movements were slowed for most of the practice and Yamaguchi looked at him worriedly. He couldn’t exactly tell Yamaguchi that he wasn’t feeling under the weather, just incredibly fucked out.

He supposed he must have been looking at Kageyama a bit more often than he usually did because Hinata came up to him asking if he wanted a fight, to which Kei just sniggered and Kageyama flushed red. 

Tanaka also announced that his parents were away on the weekend, and so he and Saeko were holding a party on Friday evening and everyone on the team was obligated to go. Yamaguchi then managed to persuade Kei to go, God knows he couldn’t deny that boy anything.

Everything was fine until after practice, and they were faced with getting changed back into their school clothes. Kei had all but forgotten until Hinata shouted and everyone crowded around Kageyama, inspecting the rather large and rather prominent, deep purple bite mark on his shoulder.

Shit.

‘Nasty love bite you’ve got there, King.’ Kei said teasingly with a smirk, joining the other’s by a shirtless Kageyama.

Kageyama met his eyes as he pulled his shirt on and then looked away. ‘Stop looking at me!’ He said angrily to the rest of the team but Kei could hear the underlying defensiveness in his voice. 

Kei left as quickly as he could with Yamaguchi by his side to get to their first lesson of the day.

‘So...’ Yamaguchi began with a grin, bumping into Kei’s side suggestively. ‘You and Kageyama, huh?’ He grinned and Kei’s eyes widened.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You think I don’t know.’ Yamaguchi snorted. ‘Cute.’ 

‘What the hell?’

‘I see the looks you two give each other. You were eye fucking him all practice, and that bite? I doubt Kageyama sleeps around, he’s too young and innocent.’

Kei looked at Yamaguchi doubtfully. Yamaguchi continued to look expectantly up at him.

‘Fine. Yes.’

‘How did that happen?’

‘I’m not saying anything!’ Kei protested but Yamaguchi simply raised an eyebrow. ‘Fine. That day you all came over to study.’

‘Ah. Grumpy Kei. I remember. Just needed to get laid, hm?’ He asked with a laugh.

‘Shut up, Yamaguchi!’ Kei said sternly. This was why he hadn’t told him. ‘That’s not- whatever.’ He grumbled and Yamaguchi laughed.

‘Well, good for you – I’m happy for you.’ He said earnestly and Kei was confused for a moment.

‘He – he’s not my boyfriend.’ Kei clarified. ‘We just…’ He trailed off, feeling suddenly awkward. ‘Fuck.’ He finished quietly.

‘Oh, okay. That’s fine too.’ Yamaguchi said and they were silent for a few minutes. ‘So, how many times?’

‘What?’

‘How many times have you- you know.’ 

Kei flushed. ‘Shut up Yamaguchi.’ He said, but Yamaguchi didn’t drop the look he was giving Kei. ‘I don’t know. Three, four?’

‘You don’t know.’ Yamaguchi didn’t look amused. 

‘Well- it depends if you count-’

‘Count what?’

‘I am not talking about this with you!’ He said, feeling flustered and embarrassed. Yamaguchi merely laughed and waved him off.

‘You’re so silly, Tsukki.’ He giggled, but didn’t bring it up again.

***

Kageyama Tobio would very likely be the death of Kei one of these days.

Granted, English class wasn’t the most entertaining and Kei was bored out of his mind. They were going over verb conjugations of which Kei could confidently say he knew all of. He eyed his phone which was out on the desk and alight with a message.

_‘You should come to the first floor bathroom.’_

He lazily flicked his gaze up to the teacher and tapped out a reply.

 _‘And why would that be?’_

It was only a moment before the reply flashed upon his screen.

 _‘Want to suck you off.’_

Kei glanced around him, as if his classmates would somehow know. He locked his phone and raised his hand, asking to go to the bathroom. 

Kei would be lying if he said he didn’t walk a little quicker than normal, and he looked between the stalls once he got there, trying to figure out which Kageyama was in.

‘King?’ He called softly, and he saw one of the doors unlock. It didn’t open, and so Kei pushed it open slightly. He was met with the sight of a half-naked flushed Kageyama with cock in hand. ‘Shit.’ He breathed as Kageyama pulled him into the stall and locked it behind him, attacking him with his lips.

Kageyama was immediately fumbling with Kei’s trousers, unzipping them and roughly tugging them down and sinking to his knees.

‘Fucking whore.’ Kei spat at him as he got Kei’s cock out of his boxers. Kageyama whimpered, stroking the half hard length slowly. ‘Look at you.’ 

Kei hissed at the first touch of Kageyama’s tongue, and he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and Kei groaned lightly, hand gripping at Kageyama’s hair.

‘Mm. So eager. Ah, just like that, King.’ He said breathily as Kageyama suckled down his length. ‘I should do this more often, hm? Pull you out of your lesson for a quickie in the bathroom. What lesson are you missing? What lesson did you deem to be less important than having a cock in your mouth, huh?’ Kei groaned, forcing his cock further down Kageyama’s throat, who moaned appreciatively around his length.

Kei thrust quickly into Kageyama’s mouth, not wanting to be too long away from his lesson as so not to raise suspicion, and he could see Kageyama rutting up into his own hand on the bathroom floor.

‘Look at you, if only you could see yourself. You look so fucking hot. My little cock whore, so desperate for a cock in his mouth he had to pull me out of a lesson. Isn’t that right? My little cumslut? So thirsty for cum down his throat he couldn’t wait.’

He could tell Kageyama was close, his movements sloppy and erratic, and he was panting and moaning around Kei’s length. Kei was so incredibly close, felt as though he could cum any second.

‘I suppose I should give you what you want then, hm? Give the cumslut what he wants? I should cum all over your face, really. Should cum in your hair and leave you like that to show everyone what you really are, show everyone how desperate you are for me. Should cum all over you just like you want, I know you do. I know that’s what you want, on your face and in your hair.’

‘Please. Fuck, please. Please.’ Kageyama begged, panting as he took a breath, leaning back from Kei’s cock in preperation.

‘You don’t even know what you’re saying any more.’ Kei said with a smirk. ‘So overcome with lust you’d do anything for my cum, is that right?’

‘Please. Please, fuck, fuck-’ 

Kei watched as Kageyama begged, eyes closed and cock being furiously worked by his hand, lips parted and waiting.

Kei forced him back onto his cock by his hair and came down his throat a moment later. When Kageyama pulled off, cum dribbled down his chin and he moaned, lips parting as more cum spilled out of his mouth.

Kei managed to pull Kageyama up and turn him to face the toilet only seconds before Kageyama came all over himself, and managed to direct his cock so that he came over the bowl rather than on himself or the floor.

Kageyama swallowed most of the cum in his mouth as he came, groaning and panting heavily. Kei kissed him, tasting himself on Kageyama before pulling his trousers and boxers up and letting out a long breath.

He straightened Kageyama out, flattening his hair where Kei had mussed and tangled it, and couldn’t resist kissing him again before exiting the stall.

Kei washed his hands and made his way back to his classroom, hoping that he hadn’t been too long and quietly sat back down at his desk. 

‘So.’ Yamaguchi said softly from the table next to him, leaning into Kei so that he wouldn’t be overheard. ‘You left the lesson to get your dick sucked, huh?’ He asked with a grin as Kei nearly choked.

‘What the fuck?’

Yamaguchi handed Kei’s phone back to him. ‘You forget I know your password.’

‘You little shit.’ Kei said, glaring at him and Yamaguchi giggled. ‘You shouldn’t go through someone’s phone like that.’

Yamaguchi shrugged. ‘I wanted to know what had you blushing like that. I wasn’t expecting something like that. I apologise.’

‘No you don’t.’

‘Nah, you’re right.’

‘Fuck off, Yamaguchi.’ Kei said good naturedly, and Yamaguchi laughed lightly and then stuttered and flushed as the teacher called on him to ask what was so funny. 

*** 

Friday rolled around soon enough, and Kei found himself regretting letting Yamaguchi persuade him to go to the party – what would he even do there? It wasn’t as though he had piles of friends to hang out with; all he had was, well, Yamaguchi, who would no doubt be with his girlfriend, and that left Kei alone. 

What did you even wear to a house party? Kei refused to text Yamaguchi for help, as he knew he would only tease him about it, and so reluctantly, Kei had Akiteru put him together an outfit. He also threatened him to never mention this again (especially to Saeko). 

Yamaguchi arrived to his house a little late, and Akiteru drove the both of them to Tanaka’s, though clearly with no ulterior motive in mind of seeing his girlfriend, as Kei was quick to point out.

There were a lot of people already there once they arrived, and lots that Kei didn’t know that were apparently from Saeko’s college. Kei tried to stick next to Yamaguchi as much as he could as they went to get a drink.

Kei wasn’t really one for alcohol, but again, couldn’t say no to Yamaguchi and so found himself nursing a drink as the evening began.

Kei was surprised to see that the old third years from Karasuno had made the journey down for the party, and he wouldn’t admit it, but it was quite nice to see them again after so long. 

By the time Kei was on his fourth drink, having had not much else to do, most of Karasuno had unintentionally gathered in one area together, all drinking and laughing and catching up. Kei had been abandoned around ten minutes earlier, by an apologetic Yamaguchi who swore he would only be gone for five. It was fine though, Kei didn’t mind much – he could see where they both were squashed into an arm chair and mindlessly giggling which he supposed was half from the alcohol and half from their puppy love for one another. 

His eyes drifted around the room; Tanaka was shirtless, and Noya was sitting on Asahi’s shoulders and shouting about something or rather. Daichi was catching up with Ennoshita while Suga lay sprawled across his lap, and Narita and Kinnoshita were sitting together in the corner, conspiring about something clearly, and looking completely wasted. Hinata and Kageyama were having a heated debate, and Kei smirked to himself. It would be funny, wouldn’t it? To see their faces?

And maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was boredom, but Kei got up and walked over to where Kageyama and Hinata were, he grabbed Kageyama by the wrist and pushed him up against the closest wall, kissing him hard.

Kageyama squeaked in surprise but was quick to melt into the kiss, a hand in Kei’s hair, and another on Kei’s waist. Kei realised that a flaw in this plan was that he was currently focused on kissing Kageyama, and not what everyone in the room was thinking or saying about this development. 

He blamed the alcohol, really, he did. Because the next thing he knew he was panting into Kageyama’s mouth and muttering something about ‘wanting him’. Then he dragged him away from the group and into the nearest room he could find.

Kei barely bothered to look around, pushing Kageyama up again against the now closed door.

‘Fuck. Tsukishima.’ Kageyama said into Kei’s mouth.

‘Want you.’ Kei said again. 

Kageyama pushed him away momentarily to glance around the room.

‘Well, I doubt we’ll find any lube in here.’ He said and Kei looked with him and had to nod in agreement. It looked to be some sort of study.

‘Upstairs?’

Kageyama nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the room and up the stairs.

In their defence, Tanaka hadn’t specified no sex in the bedrooms. Though in his defence, he probably hadn’t thought he needed to.

They found a room with a bed, and before anything, Kageyama threw the bedside table drawer open and pulled out a nearly new bottle of lube and then pulled the lock across the door.

‘This feels like something we most definitely should not be doing.’ Kageyama said, clumsily kissing Kei and pulling his shirt off as they fell back on the bed.

‘All the more reason to do it.’ Kei replied, hastily shoving Kageyama’s trousers and boxers, taking his cock in his hand.

Kageyama let out a groan, and motioned for Kei to take the rest of his clothes off before pulling him into his lap.

They messily kissed for a few minutes, grinding their cocks together before Kageyama uncapped the lube.

‘Wanna ride you.’ Kei breathed against his lips.

‘Yeah?’  
‘Let me stretch you.’ Kageyama said softly but Kei shook his head.

‘Did it last night. I’ll be fine.’

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, concern evident in his voice and Kei wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

‘I’m sure. Just use extra.’ 

Kageyama slicked up his cock, and like Kei had asked, used plenty of lube. Kei eased himself down over Kageyama’s cock and they moaned together as he slid down further.

Once he was fully seated he didn’t move, trying to let himself adjust to the stretch, and perhaps he should have let Kageyama stretch him first because he felt so completely full.

‘You okay?’ Kageyama asked, hands soothingly rubbing Kei’s hips. 

Kei nodded, and shifted slightly, moaning as he felt the tip of Kageyama’s cock brush his prostate. At this angle there was no doubt he wouldn’t last.

He began to rock his hips, before slowly building up to fucking himself on Kageyama’s cock. Kei lent his forehead against Kageyama’s, letting out a breath as he picked up his pace and groaning as Kageyama bucked his hips into Kei.

‘More.’ Kei breathed and Kageyama fucked into him faster, capturing his lips as Kei moaned loudly.

Kageyama’s hands were on his ass now, kneading the muscle and helping position Kei as he fucked him. His cock now easily slid in and out of Kei with little resistance, and Kei had given up trying, simply now rolling his hips to let Kageyama hit his prostate as he was fucked.

He supposed that that probably wasn’t the point of riding someone, but his legs ached and he felt inexplicably tired; again, probably the alcohol. 

Kei wrapped a hand around his cock, feverishly jerking it and moaning into Kageyama’s mouth, desperate for release. The only thing Kei was aware of was the dull thud of the music from downstairs and the heat of Kageyama on his skin and inside of him. 

‘Fuck, please.’ Kei whimpered, keening as Kageyama hit his prostate forcefully. 

‘Close, so close.’ Kageyama choked out, and Kei wondered if Kageyama’s fingers on his skin would leave bruises.

Kei brought his other hand up to run over Kageyama’s chest, stopping at one of his nipples and rolling it between his fingers. Kageyama moaned loudly at the added stimulation, and Kei let go of his cock, bringing his other hand to join the first on his other nipple. He twisted them both and tugged gently and that was all it took to send Kageyama over the edge, cum flooding into Kei, filling him up and Kei moaned at the sensation.

Kageyama helped ease Kei off of his cock, and cum dripped out of his hole and onto Kageyama’s thigh.

Alcohol. Blame the alcohol, that was the answer to everything, no? 

‘You made a mess.’ Kei said softly. ‘Clean it up.’ 

His breath hitched as he watched Kageyama’s orgasm addled brain work out what he meant. 

‘Yeah? Want me to clean you up?’ He asked, voice raspy and Kei swallowed and nodded. ‘Sit up.’ He said and Kei raised himself onto his knees.

Kageyama shuffled down the bed, and then gripped onto Kei’s thighs, pulling him down.

‘Ohh.’ Kei moaned lightly as he felt Kageyama’s nose nudge his asshole. 

He felt more cum leak out of him and then he felt Kageyama’s tongue at his rim, suckling the cum out of him. His mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt Kageyama’s tongue push past his rim, pushing gently inside of him. 

‘King.’ He breathed, rocking back and forth ever so slightly on Kageyama’s face, and Kageyama pulled his tongue out and nibbled on the rim of his hole, sucking at it hard and Kei wondered if he may have hickeys on his asshole tomorrow.

He moaned loudly, legs shaking, and Kageyama held onto his thighs tighter to stop him from falling. If Kageyama had sensitive nipples then Kei sure as hell had a sensitive asshole. He realised labouredly that his cock was leaking and was aching for attention and Kei had been so lost in the sensations he was getting from Kageyama that he had been completely ignoring it. He took it in his hand, now completely slick with precum and he moaned again, pumping his cock quickly as Kageyama worked his tongue back into Kei’s hole, sucking on the sensitive skin as he went and it was too much for Kei.

Cum shot out of his cock and his legs shook with his orgasm, though Kageyama didn’t relent, fucking him with his tongue through his orgasm until Kei was collapsing and Kageyama wriggled out from his position under Kei to hold him.

‘Fuck.’ Kei said softly, feeling weak and Kageyama chucked softly.

‘Good?’

‘Mm. Yes. Fuck.’ He replied with a nod and Kageyama kissed his forehead.

‘We should probably go back before we’re missed.’

‘I think everyone knows exactly where we are.’ Kei replied with a smirk.

Nevertheless, they put their clothes on and re straightened the bed, replacing the lube (though now considerably more depleted) and left the bedroom.

Kageyama left him in favour of going to rejoin Hinata once they got back downstairs. Hinata was watching a shot match between Tanaka and Nishinoya, and Kei flopped down onto a spare seat on the sofa, before belatedly realising that Yamaguchi was on the other end of it.

‘And where have you been?’ Yamaguchi asked him with a knowing look.

Kei glanced at him. ‘Getting fucked.’ he said bluntly and then burst out laughing. ‘I’m sorry; your face.’

‘I wasn’t expecting an actual answer.’ He giggled. ‘But thanks.’

‘No problem.’ Kei said, still laughing. ‘Where did Yachi get to?’

Yamaguchi nodded in the direction of where Yachi and Kiyoko were sitting together and talking. Yachi looked red in the face, but then again, she always was around the older girl.

‘I was waiting for you.’ Yamaguchi giggled and Kei hit him on the shoulder.

‘I was waiting first! You said you’d be five minutes!’

Yamaguchi took a sip of his drink and Kei promptly took it from him, taking a sip himself. 

‘What! I don’t have one!’ Kei protested as Yamaguchi tried to take it away from him.

‘Yeah? Well you just got fucked, so! I deserve it!’ He justified, as if that made any sense whatsoever.

Kei snorted. ‘And what, you wanted to be fucked?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘No!’ Yamaguchi shrieked, laughing and punching Kei in the shoulder.

‘Just go and get another drink, you absolute loser.’ Kei giggled and Yamaguchi conceded, hauling himself up off of the sofa in the direction of the kitchen.

When he came back Kei swapped them, and took a bigger sip than he should have, and then started to choke.

Yamaguchi laughed and patted him on the back, and Kei sulkily took a smaller sip this time, before resting his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

‘So what did they think?’

‘Hm?’

‘When I kissed Kageyama.’

‘Oh. I wasn’t really paying attention. Hinata shrieked I think.’

Kei didn’t say anything else, feeling very tired again. ‘I might fall asleep on you.’ He mumbled into Yamaguchi’s neck.

‘Shall I get Akiteru?’ Yamaguchi asked.

‘Mm. Not yet.’ Kei replied.

‘Tsukishima, you fuck!’ Kei heard a voice shout at him as it got closer, that he later identified to belong to Tanaka. ‘You and Kageyama fucked in my sisters bed! What the hell!’

‘Oh shit.’ Kei muttered, lifting his head up quickly from Yamaguchi and feeling his head spin. ‘Yeah, maybe get Aki.’ He said, and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, pulling him up from the sofa and heading in any direction than where Tanaka’s loud voice was coming from.

‘Woah! Kei.’ Akiteru’s soothing voice came, steadying Kei on his feet as he crashed into him. ‘Where are you going?’

‘Looking for you. Let’s go.’ He said, grabbing onto his brother’s hand also and pulling him towards the front door.

‘Wait! Let me let Saeko know, at least!’

‘No!’ Kei protested, letting his brother’s wrist slip through his grasp as he and Yamaguchi headed for the front door.

The air was cold as they stepped outside and the two of them burst out laughing. 

‘Saeko’s bed- Jesus-’ Yamaguchi giggled, holding onto Kei to steady himself.

‘I didn’t know!’ Kei replied, giggling equally as much. ‘We were just looking for a bedroom!’

Yamaguchi slumped against Kei’s chest and Kei held onto him. 

‘You’re so dumb.’ Kei said softly.

‘You’re dumber.’

‘You’re the dumbest.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘Thought you didn’t want me to.’ Kei quipped.

Yamaguchi pummelled his chest gently. ‘Shut uppppp.’

‘You shut up first.’

Yamaguchi didn’t reply, and Kei assumed that was him ‘shutting up’ and simply nestled further into Kei’s chest as they waited for Akiteru.

Kei slunk down in his seat in the back of the car as Yamaguchi nearly killed himself laughing next to him.

‘Really, Kei? Really? First of all, I really don’t want to have to do this, because, well, you’re my little brother and I really don’t want to know about you’re sex life. Christ, you’re seventeen you’re still a baby, what the hell are you doing having sex in the first place?’

‘’Snot like it’s the first time.’ Kei muttered and Akiteru threw him an outraged look into the back of the car.

‘What! I didn’t even know you had a boyfriend!’

‘I don’t.’

‘Really, Kei? Having one night stands at parties? Jesus.’

‘Christ, I am not drunk enough for this.’ 

‘Kei!’ Akiteru whined at him. ‘Stop it! You’re my baby brother!’

‘Jesus, fuck. No, I’m not. And I can sleep with who I want, and it wasn’t a one night stand, and no, he isn’t my boyfriend, and no! I don’t have to clear it with you!’

Akiteru sighed and didn’t say anything after that and Kei flopped onto Yamaguchi beside him, groaning into his side in frustration.

Yamaguchi just continued to giggle.

***

It had been a while since it was just the two of them, Kei and Tadashi lazing around in Kei’s bedroom and for the most part it was just like old times. Until Yamaguchi said it.

‘I think I love her.’ He said, the biggest smile on his face and Kei’s heart stopped.

‘You- what?’

‘Hitoka.’ He clarified. ‘I love her.’

He grinned up at Kei and Kei was speechless for a few moments. ‘Thats- that’s- wow. Have you told her yet?’

Yamaguchi shook his head. ‘I’ll wait until the time is right, I want it to be perfect.’ He said smiling to himself, flushing a little.

Kei didn’t say anything else after that for at least three minutes, just sort of sat and avoided Yamaguchi’s glances.

‘Are you okay?’ He asked suddenly and Kei looked at his worried expression and he softened.

‘I’m happy you’re happy, Yamaguchi.’ He said with a gentle smile but Yamaguchi’s expression didn’t shift.

‘Why aren’t you? What’s wrong?’

Kei shook his head; he was slipping, should have been able to hide it better. ‘Nothing.’

‘Aren’t you and Kageyama happy?’

‘Kageyama and I aren’t- he’s not the one I love.’

‘The one you love.’ Yamaguchi repeated and Kei could almost see his brain working. ‘Then who do you love?’

Kei smiled at him sadly, not able to will himself to deny it any longer. 

‘Kei-’ 

‘Don’t.’ Kei stopped him.

‘Kei.’

‘Please, Yamaguchi. I’m fine, really.’

Yamaguchi looked heartbroken. ‘I’m so sorry, Kei.’ He said quietly and Kei shrugged.

‘It’s fine. I’m fine. I promise.’

‘I never- I didn’t-’

‘Yamaguchi, I think- I think you should probably go.’ Kei said, not looking at Yamaguchi as he protested.

‘But-’

‘I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay? Text me if you need help with the homework.’

Yamaguchi sighed dejectedly. ‘Okay. If you’re sure.’ He said, and gave Kei one last glance before leaving.

Kei let out a shaky breath as he closed the door behind him and pulled up Kageyama’s contact on his phone.

 _‘Come over.’_ He sent and it was only a second before Kageyama replied.

 _‘Now?’_

_‘Yes.’_

And he waited. 

Kei didn’t bother getting up as he heard the doorbell about ten minutes later, figuring that his mother would let Kageyama in, and after that it was only a minute before Kageyama opened Kei’s bedroom door and came in.

‘You look terrible.’ He said and Kei scoffed.

‘Thanks.’

‘What’s up?’ Kageyama asked, in an attempt to start a conversation. Idiot.

‘Not my dick, so what are you going to do about it?’

Kageyama snorted. ‘Really?’

‘Really. Come here.’ Kei said, beckoning him over to where he lay on the bed and then pulled Kageyama down on top of him. ‘Kiss me.’ Kei said and his voice broke.

‘What happened?’ Kageyama pressed, and Kei let out a breath and closed his eyes.

‘Please. Just kiss me.’ He said and Kageyama obliged, kissing him hard. 

Kei unzipped Kageyama’s trousers, and was half way pulling them down when Kageyama stopped him.

‘Hey, hey.’ Kageyama said softly, laying a hand on his cheek and gently cupping his face. ‘You’re crying.’

‘I’m – what?’ Kei asked, suddenly feeling the wetness on his cheeks. He pulled Kageyama in for another kiss. ‘Please fuck me. Please, _just make me forget._ ’

Kageyama didn’t move and pulled away again, rolling off of Kei so that they were lying next to one another.

‘What happened?’

‘Why do you care?’

Kageyama blinked. ‘Why do I care? Because we’re friends?’

Kei sighed in resignation. ‘He loves her and I told him I love him. Well, I didn’t tell him in so many words but he figured it out.’

‘What did he say?’ Kageyama asked, swiping his thumb under Kei’s eyes tenderly.

‘That he was sorry. He looked really upset. I did that, I made him feel bad for loving his girlfriend all because I couldn’t keep pretending.’

‘Look at me.’ Kageyama said quietly, taking Kei’s face in his hands and kissing him. ‘It’s not your fault.’

‘Of course it is. I hurt him.’

‘He hurts you every day.’

That set Kei off crying again. ‘He doesn’t mean it.’ He said thickly. ‘He can’t help that I’m in too deep.’

Kageyama didn’t kiss him again, like Kei had hoped, but somewhat awkwardly held him close, and let him cry and just held him for a long time and it was weird, but okay.

‘Please.’ Kei said quietly after a while. ‘Please.’

He knew that Kageyama knew what he meant. ‘Are you- I don’t-’ He broke off, not knowing what to say.

‘Please.’ He said again. ‘I need you to fuck me. Hard. Wreck me.’

Kageyama didn’t say anything for a moment, but then went to pull the lock across Kei’s bedroom door.

Kei gasped as Kageyama went straight for his neck, biting down into his flesh and sucking hard. Kei pushed his hips up into Kageyama’s, feeling himself harden in anticipation. 

Kei was soon moaning gently as Kageyama sucked more deep bruises into his neck and palmed his cock through his clothes.

‘Off. Please.’ Kei whimpered, and Kageyama stood up and stripped, and Kei wet his lip before ridding himself of his own clothes.

‘Up.’ Kageyama said, motioning to Kei’s ass, and Kei lifted his hips so that Kageyama could slide a few pillows under him to prop him up.

Kei swallowed as Kageyama positioned himself by Kei’s cock, tongue darting out to lap at the head and Kei sharply inhaled at the contact. 

‘Please.’ Kei said, his voice all but a whisper and Kageyama nosed his balls, taking them into his mouth and suckling, drawing a long moan from Kei. 

Kageyama continued down further though, biting into the flesh of his ass cheek, before repositioning himself by Kei’s hole.

Kei’s breath hitched in his throat as Kageyama pressed his tongue against his hole, eyes fluttering closed and losing himself in the feeling as Kageyama’s tongue pushed into him. 

Kageyama kept up the teasing in this way for a good few minutes, until Kei tried to touch himself and Kageyama brought up a hand to stop him and then pulled away entirely.

‘No!’ Kei whimpered at the loss of contact. ‘I’m sorry.’ He apologised and Kageyama smirked, going to Kei’s bedside drawer for the lube.

Kageyama slicked up his fingers and pushed one into Kei’s hole and Kei tensed instinctively at the intrusion.

‘Relax.’ Kageyama said, pressing a kiss to his knee and hooking his finger to reach Kei’s prostate. Kei jerked as he found it, a moan spilling from his lips.

‘Again.’ He moaned and Kageyama did as he was told, pressing the tip of his finger into Kei’s prostate.

He then began to move his finger in and out of Kei’s hole, deliberately avoiding his prostate and watching to make sure that Kei didn’t touch himself.

‘More.’ Kei whined, desperate to be filled, and Kageyama obliged, sliding in a second finger alongside the first and sinking them as deep into Kei as he could go.

He didn’t move them until Kei was writhing on the bed, rocking his hips as best he could to fuck himself on Kageyama’s fingers.

‘Jesus fuck, more, please.’ He begged.

Instead of working his fingers to stretch him more, Kageyama added a third, knowing that Kei could take it.

He hooked all three of them hard into Kei’s prostate and Kei gave a broken moan, hips jerking and cock aching to be touched.

‘Please, please touch me, fuck.’ Kei whimpered, cock straining against his stomach and Kageyama smirked at him. He took his other hand and ghosted it over Kei’s cock, just enough to brush his fingertips over the length but not enough to give Kei any satisfaction.

Kei tried to buck up into his touch but Kageyama lifted his hand away just in time and grinned as Kei gave a broken whimper.

Kageyama pumped three fingers in and out of Kei, scissoring them inside of him and pushing as hard and deep as he could.

‘Please, fuck. Please, goddamnit, please.’ Kei begged, not entirely sure what he was begging for, but knowing that he was close. 

Kageyama slowed his fingers and found his prostate, pressing them against it and rubbing hard so that it was almost but not quite painful.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Kageyama snarled as Kei’s hand drifted in the direction of his cock.

‘Oh god.’ Kei moaned, writhing under Kageyama’s ministrations, the unrelenting pressure and stimulation on his prostate rapidly becoming too much for him. ‘Oh god, fuck.’ 

‘You gonna cum?’ Kageyama asked, refusing to slow down, rubbing and pushing faster if anything.

Kei didn’t have time to respond as he shot cum over his stomach completely untouched, back arching and a broken moan ripped from his throat.

‘Shit.’ He said softly as he came down from his orgasm.

‘I’m not done with you yet.’ Kageyama said softly, at last drawing his fingers out of Kei’s hole. He simply slicked up his cock and lined it up against Kei’s hole, pushing in in one quick hard thrust.

Kei groaned loudly, at last feeling the fullness he craved.

Kageyama wasted no time in thrusting quickly in and out of him, and Kei was hyper aware of the sound of their skin slapping together and Kageyama’s soft grunts and his own light and broken moans at the over stimulation.

His cock was already hardening again, and Kei had to put a hand over his mouth as Kageyama found the right angle to hit his prostate dead on with each thrust, for fear of screaming in pleasure.

Kageyama felt thick, hot and heavy inside of him, thrusting hard and fast in and out of him and god, Kei felt so full, already so wound up and close again so soon.

Kei could feel tears pricking at his eyes from the sheer overstimulation of his abused prostate and his cock was already leaking over his stomach. Kei was sure that Kageyama’s grip on his thighs would leave finger marked bruises where he held him as he drove relentlessly into him.

It wasn’t long before Kei was shooting cum over himself again, in thick hot ropes that managed to hit his neck and it was only around twenty seconds, but what felt like eternity of Kageyama slamming into his prostate and after a second orgasm, was pure pleasured torture for Kei before finally, he felt Kageyama’s cum release into him and Kageyama’s thrusts slow and become erratic as he rode out his orgasm. 

Kei was panting heavily as Kageyama pulled out of him, and Kei watched as Kageyama stopped to watch his cum seep out of his asshole and Kei could feel it drip onto the pillows under his ass and he clenched to attempt to keep it inside.

Kageyama dipped three fingers into Kei’s hole and Kei keened, as he scooped some of the cum out and thrust his fingers towards Kei’s face. Kei opened his mouth readily as Kageyama shoved his fingers inside and Kei licked them clean, savouring the taste of cum on his tongue.

Kageyama then wiped his hand on the sheets and used his thumb to swipe a tear that had fallen.

‘You okay?’ He asked softly, easing the pillows out from under him and brushing a hand through his hair.

Kei nodded. ‘Well and truly wrecked. Thank you.’ He said and he meant it.

‘Of course.’ Kageyama replied, pressing their lips together softly.

‘Are you going?’ He asked, noting how Kageyama still sat on the bed next to him.

Kageyama hummed in thought. ‘I should probably get back.’

Kei didn’t say anything for a moment.

‘I can stay a little while.’ He said, and Kei nodded, not wanting to say that he wanted Kageyama to stay, and he really wasn’t one for cuddles after sex, but- he was feeling particularly needy today.

So Kageyama climbed into bed next to him and wrapped them both in the duvet, and then pulled Kei close to his chest and put his arms around him. 

‘Wake me before you go.’ Kei said sleepily, not wanting to simply awake to an empty bed.

He felt Kageyama nod against him. ‘Of course.’ He replied, as if it was ludicrous for Kei to suggest otherwise. ‘I wouldn’t just leave.’

‘Mm. Just checking.’ Kei said through a yawn, eyes closed now. Kageyama was warm against him, and he nestled into his chest, hoping that he would be able to get at least a little bit of sleep now, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to later in the night. 

For now though, his brain felt light and fluffy from the remnants of orgasm and Kageyama was incredibly warm and incredibly soft and Kei could just forget for a little bit, feel safe and cared for and honestly, that scared him, it scared him to no end. But he supposed, that he could think about being scared tomorrow, because right now, he desperately needed to fall asleep. 

*** 

He could see Yamaguchi eyeing the hickeys that covered Kei’s neck the following day during practice. They were stood together, but barely a word had been exchanged. Yamaguchi had tried a few times to start a conversation in between serve practice, but Kei hadn’t been too cooperative. Eventually, Yamaguchi had given up and gone to stand with Yachi, leaving Kei alone.

He caught Kageyama’s eye as he served, and then Kageyama walked up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and Kei tensed.

‘Are you okay?’ Kageyama asked softly and Kei shook his head.

‘Not really.’ He shrugged, not bothering to put up a pretence after last night. 

He glanced over to Yamaguchi again, who was giggling softly as he pressed a kiss to Yachi’s cheek as he left her to go and serve. He sought out Ennoshita with his eyes.

‘Captain. I’m going to the bathroom.’ He said loudly across the gym, and made to leave, taking Kageyama’s hand in his own and dragging him along too.

‘Use protection!’ He heard Nishinoya shout as they left.

Kei lead Kageyama to the club room instead of the bathroom and once the door was closed he let out a long sigh.

‘Sorry. I didn’t mean to take you away from practice.’ He said, eyes lowered, feeling too tired to move, and he thought that it had less to do with the fact that he didn’t sleep the previous night, and more to do with his emotions being all fucked up.

‘I’ll survive.’ Kageyama said with a soft smile, going to sit down on the chair, and opening his arms.

Kei swallowed and hesitated, before going over to Kageyama, taking off his glasses and climbing into his lap, legs overhanging over the chair a little uncomfortably, but Kageyama wrapped his arms around Kei’s back and waist warmly and Kei buried his face in Kageyama’s neck.

Kei wasn’t sure if he cried or not, but he probably did and it was completely and utterly pathetic of him, but somehow tears come so much more easy when you’re exhausted. 

He ended up falling asleep like that, and Kageyama didn’t move or wake him, even when the others came back to get changed to go home. Kageyama just shushed them but couldn’t do a lot to stop Hinata and Tanaka taking photos of them.

Kei couldn’t remember where he was at first, but was aware of talking and warmth, and then he realised as he lifted up his head. He let his head fall back down in embarrassment that everyone on the team had seen him so vulnerable, but Kageyama just held him tighter.

‘Do you want to walk home together tonight, Tsukki?’ Yamaguchi asked, coming over to them and Kei tensed, mumbling a no into Kageyama’s neck.

‘Not today.’ Kageyama answered quietly for him and he was grateful for that. Neither of them moved until everyone else had left and then Kei sat up and wiped his eyes.

‘Pathetic.’ He muttered to himself.

‘No, Kei.’ Kageyama reprimanded softly and Kei felt his eyes prick again at the use of his first name.

‘Yes.’ He said, blinking away the tears but Kageyama just kissed him. 

It was a gentle kiss, tender, and Kei wasn’t used to that.

‘What is this?’ He asked, brows furrowed.

‘Whatever you want it to be. Whatever you’re ready for.’ Kageyama replied, picking up Kei’s glasses and putting them back on his face.

‘I don’t know.’ Kei admitted, feeling a sudden anxiety well up inside him that Kageyama would leave him because he was in love with Yamaguchi. ‘Don’t leave me.’ Was all that made it out.

‘I could never.’ Kageyama replied with a tender smile.

‘That sounds almost sentimental.’ Kei said, sniffing quietly.

‘Maybe it is.’ Kageyama replied, biting his lip.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Good.’ Kei mumbled, kissing him again, hard.

They changed back into their school clothes and parted ways to go home. It didn’t take Kei long to get home, and he phoned Yamaguchi when he had been home only a few minutes.

‘Kei.’ Yamaguchi breathed in relief down the phone.

‘Hey.’ He said quietly. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t walk home with you.’ 

‘It’s alright. You want to tomorrow?’ He asked, voice hopeful.

‘Mm. Sure.’ Kei replied, laying down on his bed. ‘How are you?’ He asked quietly, wanting to try to fix things.

‘I’m okay, yeah. How about you?’ 

Kei made a non-committal noise. ‘I’m okay now. Very tired.’ He said, and that was the truth. He felt like he could sleep for a week and then some.

‘You should get an early night.’ 

‘I think I may take a nap actually.’ Kei said with a light laugh.

‘That sounds good.’ He said and there was a natural lull in the conversation. ‘How is Kageyama?’ He asked tentatively, as if not knowing if there was a boundary.

‘Good. We are…’ He trailed off, not really knowing what they were. ‘Unofficially official.’ He settled for.

‘That’s great!’

‘Mm. We’re not professing our love for one another, that’s for sure. But we… I don’t even know what to say I’m so tired.’ He said, laughing weakly.

‘I think I know what you mean. I get that kind of vibe from you two, you know? You care for each other, that much is obvious.’

‘Obvious?’

‘You left practice to cuddle with him.’ Yamaguchi said bluntly.

‘Not exactly.’ Kei defended himself. ‘I haven’t been in a great mental place these last few days.’

‘I know.’ Yamaguchi’s voice soothed him down the phone. ‘But he makes you feel safe, right? You wouldn’t be like that with him if he didn’t.’

He did and Kei hated it. ‘Yeah.’ He said after a sigh. ‘He does.’ 

‘Then that’s good, and I’m glad you two care for one another.’

‘I don’t know when that happened.’ Kei mused to himself. ‘All it was was sex. Mm, actually I suppose I have you to thank for that.’ 

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything and Kei knew he felt bad still.

‘Hey, it’s okay. I never expected anything from you, you and Yachi are meant for each other. But hey, who wouldn’t love you, right?’

Yamaguchi laughed weakly. ‘You know I love you, Kei.’ He replied and Kei hummed.

‘I know.’ Just not like that, and that would be fine. Kei would be okay soon. ‘I do.’

Things were quiet for a few moments or minutes, Kei couldn’t quite tell and then he heard Yamaguchi’s voice in his ear again.

‘You still with me, Kei?’ He asked softly. ‘You should get some sleep, okay? I’ll text you tomorrow.’

‘Mm.’ Kei made a sleepy noise of affirmation, finding himself unable to form words.

He let his phone slide off of his face and he moved it to his bedside table, moving himself so that he could pull his duvet up over him, and he was only aware of laying there for a few mere moments before he succumbed to slumber. 

*** 

Things were tentative with both Yamaguchi and Kageyama over the next few weeks. Kei forced himself to push his feelings for Yamaguchi aside, knowing that their friendship was worth more than anything to both of them and Kei couldn’t risk fucking it up. 

With Kageyama there had been numerous tentative hand holds and tender kisses and Kei wasn’t entirely sure what to make of them, and so he teased him mercilessly to cover his anxieties. But things were okay, and that was all that mattered. 

‘Nice, King!’ Kei called out as Kageyama messed up a serve in practice that day and Kageyama flipped him off with a huff. Kei simply formed a heart with his hands in response and smirked.

‘Nice, Tsukki.’ Yamaguchi giggled from beside him as Kageyama turned pink and looked away.

Tanaka lined up for his turn to set and Kageyama walked over to where Kei and Yamaguchi stood, glaring, though Kei could tell he didn’t mean it.

‘Bitch.’ He spat at him, and Kei grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, pulling him close.

‘Your bitch.’ He replied with a smirk, kissing him. 

Kageyama sniggered and kissed him again, harder and Kei slid his hands into Kageyama’s hair.

‘Hey! You two! Trying to have a practice here?’ Kei heard Ennoshita call to them, but Kei simply flipped him off and continued to kiss Kageyama. ‘Oi!’ 

Kei finally let Kageyama break away, kissing him once more. ‘Go on then King.’ 

‘Your King.’ Kageyama quipped and Kei held back a laugh, pushing Kageyama back towards the court.

‘Shut the fuck up.’

**Author's Note:**

> whew. ive been working on this for a month now im so glad to finally have it done with
> 
> pls let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
